


Que s'y taise le monde

by Jainas



Series: Top 10 de l'auteur [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Bingo-fr, Coming Out, First Time, Getting Together, Hand & Finger Kink, It's only logical, M/M, Post Star Trek: Into Darkness, Relationship Negotiation, T'hy'la
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Je ne savais pas que les vulcains pouvaient avoir un fétiche pour les mains”, dit finalement Jim, songeur.  “Je ne savais pas que les vulcains pouvaient avoir des fétiches tout court.<br/>- Je l’ignorais aussi”, est tout ce que Spock trouve à répondre, incapable de nier ou de dissimuler quoi que ce soit.</p><p>(Ou : la fic dans laquelle Spock est obsédé par les mains de Jim et décide d'aborder les choses de manière rationnelle. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que s'y taise le monde

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ce one-shot est ma réponse à la case “fétichisme des mains” de ma carte bingo-fr, sur laquelle je suis toujours aussi loin de compléter une ligne étant donné que je n’écris que les prompts qui m’inspirent. Du Star Trek s’imposait manifestement pour celui-là.
> 
> \- Il a été très largement écrit avant la sortie de Star Trek : Into Drakness, mais dans la mesure où le film ne le contredisait pas, j’en ai intégré quelques détails de-çi de-là. Pas de spoilers majeurs.

James Kirk est droitier.

C’est une de ces nombreuses informations factuelles que Spock connaît à propos de son Capitaine, sans pour autant les avoir enregistrées consciemment : ses yeux sont bleus, il prend son café sans sucre, il est droitier. Spock le sait, voilà tout.

S’il y réfléchit, il a dû le remarquer pour la première fois lorsqu’ils se sont battus sur la passerelle de l’ _Entreprise_ , le jour de la destruction de Vulcain. Certainement alors, il l’a pris en compte pour ajuster ses coups, balayer les feintes et les parades de l’humain... Il n’en garde aucun souvenir.

Quelle chose étrange, alors, que son attention revienne encore et encore sur ce détail insignifiant, si longtemps après Vulcain, presque trois ans et demi après qu’ils aient pris leurs postes à bord de l’ _Entreprise_. La mission initiale a été amendée suites aux bouleversements géopolitiques qu’à entraîné la destruction de la planète-mère d’une des races fondatrices de la Fédération et la perte d’un nombre important de vaisseaux de la Flotte : la première année a été consacrée à roder l’équipage, et les missions de _l’Entreprise_ ont souvent plus tenu de la démonstration de force ou de la diplomatie que de l’exploration qui était sa fonction originelle. Et malgré le désastre de Nibiru qui lui a brièvement coûté son poste, le drame qui s’en est suivi, le jeune Capitaine a finalement su faire ses preuves, les tensions autour de la Fédération se sont stabilisées, les considérables dégâts soufferts par _l’Entreprise_ ont été réparés... Et ils ont pu finalement s’engager dans le type de missions dont la perspective est ce qui a poussé Spock à rejoindre Starfleet : exploration, découverte et questionnements ; premiers contacts.

Et ils se côtoient jour après jour, travaillent ensemble. Après un début difficile, ils ont finalement atteint leur pleine efficacité en tant qu’équipe de commandement. Kirk a su tempérer d’expérience son impétuosité et son arrogance initiales ; Spock a développé un peu de cette souplesse qui fait la capacité d’adaptation des humains et vient si difficilement aux siens. Leurs forces et leurs faiblesses se complètent la plupart du temps et il sait à présent bien plus de choses sur l’homme qu’est James Kirk qu’il ne l’aurait jamais voulu, qu’il ne l’aurait jamais cru possible… Sa loyauté envers son équipage et sa passion pour son poste, son illogisme vexant qui se révèle - parfois - être de l’intuition, son manque avéré de patience ainsi que sa capacité à surmonter ce dernier quand sa stratégie le demande, sa manière de gérer les équipes, sa capacité remarquable à tisser des liens sociaux à tous les niveaux de la hiérarchie, son aversion pour la paperasse, ou l’équilibre contre-intuitif de son amitié avec Leonard McCoy, son intelligence aiguë et sa capacité à la férocité... Il sait tout cela et bien d’autres choses ; et pourtant c’est encore et toujours sur les mains de son Capitaine qu’il se surprend à retourner.

 

Il ne s’en rend pas compte immédiatement : son poste implique qu’il passe beaucoup de temps en compagnie de l’humain et que lorsqu’ils sont ensemble, il est tout naturel d’avoir toujours un oeil sur lui et ses mouvements. Kirk est son officier supérieur, après tout.

Qu’il suive le ballet de ses mains lorsqu’ils jouent aux échecs et que Jim hésite démonstrativement entre un pion ou l’autre est tout à fait rationnel. Qu’il remarque la danse machinale de ses doigts contre sa cuisse quand le Capitaine réfléchit à toute vitesse est simple preuve que son sens de l’observation est opérationnel et son attention aux détails aiguisée. Il n’y a là rien d’anormal, rien qui mérite qu’on s’y attarde.

Ce n’est qu’un jour où ils sont à l’infirmerie, au chevet d’un membre de l’équipe de sécurité qui a été légèrement blessé lors d’une mission à terre, que Spock prend conscience du fait qu’à cet instant précis, la majorité de son attention n’est ni à décortiquer le discours du Docteur McCoy, ni à planifier les réassignassions au sein du service le temps de le Lieutenant Taura reprenne son poste… Pas plus qu’elle n’est à anticiper les tâches supplémentaires qui l’attendent suite à l’incident voir même à rédiger mentalement le rapport de la mission et à analyser les variables en jeu, afin de déterminer si des mesures peuvent êtres prises en amont pour éviter que ce genre de désagrément ne se reproduise. Non : la majorité de son attention - pas moins de 32,7% - est dédiée au trajet des mains du Capitaine alors qu’il manipule nerveusement un hypospray, le fait passer distraitement d’une main à l’autre, plie et déplie ses doigts autour du tube de permaverre gradué.

Sa distraction ne dure pas longtemps : dès qu’il l’identifie, il se reprend, la compartimente fermement et se concentre de nouveau sans mal sur le travail en cours... Mais elle était là et à présent qu’il a pris conscience de son existence, il apparaît rapidement à Spock qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un incident isolé : sans même avoir à y réfléchir attentivement il peut à présent identifier sept occurrences distinctes ne serait-ce que la semaine précédente... et il y en a très certainement d’autres.

Mais il est Vulcain, et son contrôle mental est suffisant pour outrepasser cette surprenante focalisation. Il s’est montré trop complaisant sans doute, a laissé la tendance à la rêvasserie des humains l’influencer. Ce n’est rien qu’un peu de rigueur ne puisse régler : qu’il soit damné s’il laisse un sujet aussi futile compromettre son comportement professionnel et interférer avec l'accomplissement de son devoir en tant que Second.

Et effectivement, avec un peu de discipline et de volonté, il parvient à ignorer l’élément perturbateur pendant ses heures de quart. Il remarque malgré tout les mains du Capitaine, mais il prend grand soin de ne pas s’attarder dessus ; écrase avec sévérité toute tentation complaisante de jeter un coup d’oeil à la dérobée en direction de Kirk, même lorsque la passerelle est calme et qu’il n’a plus rien à faire. Son professionnalisme est impeccable et son efficacité n’a jamais été plus haute, ni ses formulaires, rapports, archives et autres avatars administratifs plus à jour...

Il y a inévitablement un revers à la médaille.

 

Même si ce dernier n’en dit rien, il sait que le Capitaine Kirk a remarqué son regain de rigueur et s’en inquiète. Et cela n’aurait pas tant d’importance, si l’inquiétude en question ne se réverbérait pas sur leurs rapports privés. Autant Spock parvient à avoir un comportement impeccable dans le cadre professionnel, autant ignorer Jim est beaucoup plus difficile lorsqu’ils ne sont pas de service, que ce n’est que d’eux deux et que la distance professionnelle déjà toute relative du Capitaine fait place à un comportement plus relaxé, plus tactile, qui rend d’autant plus ardue la voie de l’abnégation obstinée choisie par Spock.

Il entretient pendant une poignée de jours l’idée de régler la situation en passant simplement moins de temps avec l’humain, de trancher le noeud Gordien en coupant la tentation à la source ; mais après un examen attentif, il finit par rejeter cette option.

Éviter un problème n’est pas une approche constructive dans l’absolu et dans ce cas particulier, elle est d’autant moins optimale que les inconvénients en dépassent largement les avantages : supprimer la tentation d’observer les mains de Jim est une chose, mais Spock en est venu à sincèrement apprécier la compagnie de l’autre homme, l’amitié grandissante qui les lie. Il n’est pas prêt à la sacrifier parce qu’il a développé une fascination inexpliquée mais néanmoins parfaitement inoffensive pour la manière dont les muscles extenseurs et les connections inter-ligamentaires jouent sous la peau des mains du jeune homme.

Il se trouve toutefois démuni face au _pourquoi_ de cet intérêt et il est rationnel de considérer que pour pouvoir décider de la conduite à adopter en réponse, il lui faut d’abord en comprendre les origines. Ses rituels de méditation vulcains et sa réaction première de Discipline lui ayant fait défaut, il se tourne très logiquement vers l’étape suivante : la recherche.

  


Les humains ont fait couler beaucoup d’encre sur le sujet des pouces opposables qui différencient leur espèce de celles des grands primates terriens et si Spock ne trouve aucune piste de réponse dans l’abondante littérature scientifique sur le sujet, il se replonge néanmoins sans déplaisir dans les textes de biologie et d'anatomie qu’il n’avait plus étudiés depuis son enfance.

La philosophie et les sciences sociales ont sans surprise beaucoup plus d’eau à apporter à son moulin, mais la quantité d’informations et d’interprétations parfois contradictoires rend difficile la séparation du bon grain de l’ivraie : c’est un rappel sans équivoque des raisons qui lui font préférer les sciences dures aux molles…

Nyota saurait sans doute l’aider à s’y retrouver : ils sont resté en très bons termes malgré leur rupture d’un commun accord quelques mois après le début de la mission au long cours... Mais il se surprend à vouloir pour l’instant garder pour lui ses recherches, une étrange forme de réserve qui n’a rien à voir avec l'embarras dont les humains font parfois preuve dans leurs rapports interpersonnels.  C’est un sentiment qui est en vérité plus proche d’une sorte de retenue possessive, contraire à toute rationalité vulcaine. C’est quelque chose qui lui appartient, une part de lui-même dont il ignorait l’existence et qu’il est curieux de déchiffrer. _Gnothi seauton,_ comme diraient les anciens philosophes terriens _._

Plus tard, décide-t-il. Il demandera son aide à Nyota s’il se retrouve bloqué, à court d’angles à étudier, qu’il n’arrive à rien seul.

Malgré l’imprécision inhérente aux disciplines et l'impossibilité d’utiliser la méthode scientifique pour déduire quoi que ce soit de son cas, ses recherches lui offrent malgré tout des pistes de réflexion plus solides que d’autres : dans beaucoup de cultures terriennes, les mains sont symboles de pouvoir, ramènent à l’idée de possession, de maîtrise dans tous les sens du terme. Dans beaucoup d’autres aussi est souligné la différence entre dextre et sénestre, pureté et souillure, main de Dieu main du Diable... La dualité incarnée, mais aussi la cohabitation plus ou moins heureuse de deux opposés.

Le rapport avec le pouvoir pourrait être une approche pertinente, si les mains des Amiraux Nguyen ou Komack ne lui inspiraient la plus grande indifférence. L’aspect force physique n’est pas non plus concluant... Jim a certes une poigne vigoureuse et la force dans ses mains a notamment sauvé Spock d’une chute vertigineuse sur Tau Ceta III quelques mois auparavant ; mais il n’a rien non plus d’exceptionnel en la matière pour un être humain. Le lieutenant Gioto l’a retenu à la force du poignet et empêché de passer sous un planobus lors de la mission catastrophique sur la station Byzantia : Spock ne se surprend pas pour autant à quantifier les différentes nuances de chair entre sa peau et l’ovale de ses ongles.

Tout jugement subjectif et superstitieux mis à part, la piste de la dualité semblerait tout aussi prometteuse si elle n’était pas si superficielle. Spock est gaucher, Jim est droitier, ils s’opposent sur bien des points... mais ces caractéristiques seules n’ont rien de déterminant. Des milliards d’humains sont droitiers et très différents de lui. Quand bien même la latéralité cérébrale et la dominance d’une main sur l’autre qui en découle auraient-elles un intérêt particulier pour Spock - ce qui n’est pas le cas -, cela n’en justifie pas pour autant le fait que sa fixation soit sur _Jim_.Il pourrait certes trouver des réponses à la question “pourquoi lui ?”, il n’a après tout jamais rencontré d’humain qui le vexe tout à fait autant, avec lequel il ait un tel sentiment de chiralité malgré toutes leurs différences plus évidentes les unes que les autres... mais là encore le lien avec les mains est loin d’être évident, c’est ce que le Docteur McCoy appellerait avec dédain de la “psychologie de comptoir”, rien qui l’explique de manière satisfaisante l’intensité de l’attention qu’il leur porte.

Il ressent plus amèrement encore la mort de sa mère qu’à l’accoutumé. Si cette obsession étrange trouve ses racines dans son héritage humain, peut-être aurait-elle su l’éclairer, le conseiller... Mais de tels regrets sont stériles et vains.

Spock les écrase sans merci et poursuit ses recherches, avec la même intensité méthodique qu’il applique à n’importe lequel de ses projets.

 

Examiner l’aspect vulcain de l’équation est à la fois beaucoup plus simple, et bien plus inconfortable. Si certaines symboliques se superposent, les mains ont pour son peuple tout un champ de significations supplémentaires, liées à leur télépathie tactile. Le visage a les meilleurs points d’émission et de réception, mais les mains viennent juste après en terme de sensibilité psychique, ce qui en fait l’objet d’un intérêt littéraire et symbolique particulier.

Spock est beaucoup plus familier avec cet aspect de son héritage, mais cela n’en rend pas l’examen beaucoup plus aisé, car ses implications ne peuvent lui échapper.

Pour les vulcains, les mains plus que les yeux sont le chemin de l’âme, du katra...

Entre vulcains, s’effleurer les mains du bout des doigts en public est un signe de profonde affection, d’une proximité rarement atteinte avec un autre individu. Même Surak a écrit sur le sujet, trois simples strophes presque oubliées, qui pourtant expriment mieux que tout autre texte que Spock ait trouvé le danger de sa situation, le piège dans lequel il commence à soupçonner s’être enferré sans même s’en rendre compte...

 

 _Donne-moi tes mains pour l'inquiétude,_ a écrit Surak pour T’Shara, qui était sa _t’hy’la,_ mais aussi sa femme, qui l’a accompagné tout au long de son éveil, de la fondation de sa pensée et de la création de la philosophie de l’IDIC, l’Infinie Diversité dans ses Infinies Combinaisons ; qui a été sa première disciple et son plus fort soutient.

_Donne-moi tes mains dont j'ai tant rêvé_

_Dont j'ai tant rêvé dans ma solitude_

_Donne-moi tes mains que je sois sauvé_

 

_Sauras-tu jamais ce que les doigts pensent_

_D'une proie entre eux un instant tenue_

_Sauras-tu jamais ce que leur silence_

_Un éclair aura connu d'inconnu_

_Donne-moi tes mains que mon coeur s'y forme_

_S'y taise le monde au moins un moment_

_Donne-moi tes mains que mon âme y dorme_

_Que mon katra y dorme éternellement._

  


Malgré ce que peuvent penser les humains, la logique dont se targuent les vulcains n’interdit pas des liens de respect et d’admiration mutuels très forts. Chaque individu doit tendre vers la plus haute rationalité et dans le cheminement vers cet idéal, l’émulation d’un pair, la compréhension mutuelle mais aussi les interrogations et les remises en question apportées par un esprit en lequel on a une confiance totale sont un bien précieux, un présent rare, à honorer et entretenir. C’est ce que représente le mot _t’hy’la,_ qui n’a pas de traduction acceptable en anglais. Un rapport qui est plus que l’amitié dont se professent si facilement les humains, une fraternité de choix et d’esprit. Être _t’hy’la_ c’est sortir grandit de l’altérité mutuelle.

 

L’idée qu’un être humain puisse être à la hauteur de ce type de lien serait difficile à accepter pour un vulcain, malgré les impératifs de l’IDIC, songe Spock. Que savent les humains de la maîtrise de soi et de la discipline constante, d’une vie dédiée à la logique et tirée au cordeau de la rationalité? Que savent-ils de la maîtrise des sentiments et des tensions qui déchirent ceux de sa race ?

Mais il est un hybride, il sait depuis longtemps qu’il n’est pas toujours un bon vulcain, qu’il peut connaître peur, joie et rage, espoirs comme désespoirs ravageurs. Que Jim notamment provoque parfois en lui une intensité de _ressenti_ débilitante, qu’il ne sait maîtriser - même à présent, presque un an et demi après, il lui est infiniment douloureux de penser à la salle des machines, à la douleur sur le visage de Jim, à la vitre blindée entre eux...

Il a fini par faire sa paix avec cela, et à présent qu’il examine l’idée, il peut reconnaître sans honte l’égard qu’il a pour James Tiberius Kirk et la nature du lien qui les lie l’un à l’autre ; plus profond que la simple amitié, indépendant de leurs rangs respectifs et en même temps lié de manière indissociable aux exigences de ces derniers... Le fait que sans même s’en rendre compte, sa manière de considérer le jeune Capitaine a au fil des ans évolué au fur et à mesure qu’ils devenaient plus proches, que leur confiance mutuelle s’approfondissait ; le fait que selon toutes les définitions possibles, Jim est son _t’hy’la_.

Mais même sans avoir les arguments pour l'étayer, il a la certitude que ce n’est pas l’unique explication à son problème, à son obsession. Il ne peut nier que les mots du poème éveillent quelque chose en lui, l’idée parfois effleurée d’une fusion mentale avec Jim, une curiosité bien peu scientifique sur la forme que prendrait le flux de ses pensées, son esprit si remarquable... Mais cela en soit n’a rien à voir avec les mains du Capitaine : le contact physique avec une espèce psy-nulle est normalement sûr, sans aucune transmission psychique particulière. Spock a déjà touché bien d’autres humains peau à peau sans aucun inconvénient : Nyota, bien entendu, mais aussi le Capitaine Pike pour de rares poignées de main, Bones parfois... Et Kirk, à de nombreuses reprises, bien qu’il ait fait de son mieux pour limiter de tels contacts depuis qu’il a pris conscience de son obsession...

Non, la vérité c’est que le poème évoque surtout une possibilité qu’il se refusait jusque-là d’envisager : cesser de simplement regarder, pour aller plus loin. La possibilité de toucher, de tenir les mains de Jim dans les siennes... Et cela n’a rien à voir avec le fait qu’ils soient _t’hy’lara_ ou non, c’est autre chose encore, qu’il n’arrive ni à définir ni à comprendre.

Bien loin d’être résolu, son problème n’en est que plus aigu, plus _pressant_ que jamais. L’épiphanie silencieuse de l’égard qu’il a pour Jim est un feu lent et satisfaisant quelque part au creux de son torse, mais elle amène aussi une frustration dont il n’arrive à se purger, une anxiété bien peu vulcaine, sans focalisation fixe, qui rampe sous sa peau et que toute la méditation du monde ne parvient ni à décortiquer ni à apaiser...

  


\---

  


C’est un simple effleurement, un soir qu’ils rassemblent les échecs après une partie dans le mess des officiers. Le cycle nocturne est bien avancé et ils sont seuls dans la pièce désertée, en train de replier le plateau élaboré qui sert aux échecs 3D tout en discutant des mérites respectifs de différentes méthodes de management envisageables pour déduire les problèmes de performance d’une des équipes d'ingénierie du Quart Beta - et en s’opposant quelque peu intensément sur le sujet. Ils s’avancent de manière simultanée pour saisir la même pièce, leurs doigts s’effleurent l’espace d’une fraction de seconde, avant que Spock ne retire vivement sa main, comme électrocuté.

Mais même à présent que leurs peaux ne sont plus en contact sa main fourmille encore de la décharge, il peut sentir la fraîcheur fantôme du contact des doigts de Jim contre les siens, et...

Et il est soudain incroyablement, inexplicablement excité, d’une manière qui est sans conteste sexuelle, comme une pulsation qui part du point de contact et conquière muscle après muscle, fait s'accélérer malgré lui son pouls et se dilater ses pupilles, rend la luminosité de la pièce subitement inconfortable.

Simultanément les pièces s’assemblent, apportant avec elles le même frémissement de satisfaction intellectuelle que celui qui accompagne une déduction scientifique, quand les observations recoupent au final parfaitement l’hypothèse formulée, que tout prend sens et que l’ombre de l’ignorance - aussi relative soit-elle - recule un peu plus pour faire place à la certitude. Mais ce n’est qu’une étincelle, vite noyée par les signaux que lui envoient son corps, par la prise de conscience des ramifications.

L’humain lui adresse un regard curieux et Spock masque son trouble d’une remarque cassante automatique, le sujet de leur désaccord presque oublié... Et Jim... Jim choisit le mauvais moment pour faire preuve d’intuition : il note la réaction de Spock, croise son regard puis baisse les yeux sur le fou qu’il tient encore, les pose ensuite sur la main que Spock a ramenée instinctivement contre son torse, avant de remonter se fixer sur son visage. Le vulcain peut lire avec exactitude l’instant auquel l’humain parvient à une conclusion, surprise puis décision presque instantanée de la conduite à tenir.

« C’est donc cela », murmure-t-il, presque pour lui-même. Son regard et sa posture changent imperceptiblement, se font simultanément plus acérés et plus liquides, si cela à un sens.

Le cliquetis sec du fou qu’il repose sur le plateau arrache Spock à sa sidération, lui fait verrouiller ses mains l’une contre l’autre dans son dos, dans l’espoir vain d’étouffer la sensation rémanente de la peau de son Capitaine contre la sienne. Le désir est en train de faire place à une panique brutale qui lui étreint la gorge, paralyse un instant son réflexe de quitter la pièce.

“Je ne savais pas que les vulcains pouvaient avoir un fétiche pour les mains”, dit finalement Jim, songeur. Ce n’est pas le terme que Spock aurait choisi, mais il est approprié, suppose-t-il. Il n’y a pas de jugement dans la voix de Jim, pas même l’amusement ou la note victorieuse auxquels Spock se serait attendu s’il avait pu anticiper cette situation - Jim prend après-tout un plaisir disproportionné et quelque peu confondant à le pousser à réagir, à prouver qu’il n’est pas aussi insensible que ce qu’il aimerait prétendre. “Je ne savais pas que les vulcains pouvaient avoir des fétiches tout court.

\- Je l’ignorais aussi”, est tout ce que Spock trouve à répondre, incapable de nier ou de dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

La réponse fait jouer sur le visage du Capitaine une myriade d’émotions trop rapides pour qu’il puisse les lire, puisse les suivre.

“Oh”, fait Jim puis, immédiatement : “Vraiment ?” avant de réaliser que la question est probablement inconvenante selon les critères de Spock - non pas que ça l’ai jamais beaucoup arrêté par le passé. Il passe la langue sur ses lèvres et continue d’un ton qui se veut détaché, mais n’y parvient pas tout à fait : “ça explique ton comportement de ces dernières semaines, je crois. Je savais qu’il y avait quelque chose, mais je n’étais pas certain de quoi... On en apprend tous les jours. Ce serait une sacrée surprise pour n’importe qui, mais j’imagine que ça l’est encore plus dans ton cas... Ça posera un problème ?

\- Trouvez-vous à redire de mon travail ces dernières semaines, Capitaine ? »

Le vouvoiement est un réflexe automatique, une mise à distance protectrice, mais à peine les mots prononcés Spock en regrette la tournure, car les épaules de Jim se rigidifient en réponse.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Spock… Tu n’as jamais été plus efficace. Mais tu ne savais pas exactement de quoi il retournait, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je peux vous- t’assurer que ça n’en sera pas plus un problème, je sais séparer le professionnel du privé ; Jim…”

Mais l’expression de l’humain s’est fermée, s’orne du même masque de réserve soigneuse qu’il offre à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques et ses ennemis potentiels.

“ Bien, bien... Je suppose que tu as beaucoup à réfléchir. Je vais te laisser méditer, ou ce que tu veux...”

Il esquisse le geste de se détourner vers la porte et au lieu du soulagement qu’il devrait ressentir, la panique de Spock explose et balaye toute contenance.

“Jim !”

Le jeune homme se fige, et passe la main sur son visage.

“Écoute, Spock... Je... J’espère que tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne suis pas offensé, que je ne retiendrais jamais cela contre toi - contre quiconque, à vrai dire, je serais le dernier des hypocrites si je tordais le nez sur des histoires de sexe. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je suis... _flatté_ de ton intérêt. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de compromettre notre relation de travail, notre amitié pour...”, il fait un vague geste... “Pour une expérimentation. Ce serait irrationnel, non ?”

Spock sert ses mains dans son dos, cherchant dans la posture familière un réconfort qu’il ne trouve pas, hésite. Il lui suffirait de se taire, mais... Mais malgré sa perspicacité Jim a tiré les mauvaises conclusions, il ne _comprend_ pas. Spock lui-même vient seulement d’obtenir les dernières pièce du puzzle, celles qui donnent sens à tant de choses et font se marier tous les angles qu’il a envisagés en une image cohérente, et il devrait prendre le temps de réfléchir et de réévaluer, de peser pour et contre avant de se lancer si imprudemment... Mais il est un bien mauvais vulcain, et en toute vérité son choix est déjà fait.

“Ce qui serait irrationnel, Jim, ce serait de prendre une décision sans avoir connaissance de tous les éléments.”

Jim hausse les sourcils, de nouveau manifestement surpris, puis s’appuie contre le dossier d’un fauteuil, sérieux.

“Très bien, Spock, éclaire-moi alors.

\- Je vais le faire. Mais peut-être un espace semi-public n’est-il pas le lieu le plus adaptée pour une telle conversation...”

Jim inspire puis expire, a pour la première fois de leur échange l’air un instant préoccupé, avant d’offrir à Spock un demi-sourire doublé d’un hochement de tête. Non pour la première fois, le vulcain se fait la réflexion que pour quelqu’un en apparence si explicite dans l’expression de son ressentit, Jim est incroyablement difficile à lire et à anticiper.

“Tu as raison, bien entendu”, convient-il. “Mes quartiers ? »

Spock acquiesce et ils finissent de ranger le jeu d’échec en silence avant de quitter le mess. Spock emboîte le pas à Jim dans les couloirs et une fois arrivé aux quartiers du Capitaine, s’efface pour laisser ce dernier déverrouiller la porte

« Ordinateur, augmente la température de trois degrés », ordonne Jim en entrant dans la pièce principale avant de faire signe à Spock de le suivre. L’attention le touche plus qu’elle ne le devrait sans doute, que malgré la situation Jim se préoccupe de son confort dans les pièces qui sont à température optimale pour un humain et presque inconfortablement fraîches pour un vulcain…

« Très bien Spock », demande-t-il en faisant face alors que la porte se referme derrière lui. « Donne-moi les éléments qui me manquent. »

Être anxieux au moment de prendre la parole face à Jim serait irrationnel, aussi Spock n’est-il pas anxieux. La tension dans ses épaules et les contractions étrange dans son estomac n’ont rien à voir avec la situation. Et puisqu’il serait irrationnel de laisser transparaître de manière physique les symptômes d’une nervosité qu’il ne ressent pas, Spock fait face comme s’il donnait simplement un rapport, mains dans le dos, épaules droites et regard franc. À présent qu’il a pris sa décision en toute connaissance de cause, il ne peut rationnellement que s’y tenir, en assumer les conséquences et espérer n’avoir pas mésestimé James Kirk.

« Avant toute chose Jim, sache que ceci est difficile pour moi, et j’espère… Quoi qu’il advienne mon respect et mon estime te sont acquis, et j’espère conserver les tiens. Je suis et je serai toujours ton ami. Mon intérêt est secondaire à cela et s’il est malvenu, je peux t’assurer qu’il n'empiétera pas là-dessus. »

C’est déjà plus que ce qu’il admet généralement. Ils savent l’un et l’autre ce qu’il en est, et si Jim l’appelle son ami, Spock se contente bien souvent d’acquiescer sans renchérir ni exprimer son avis sur la question, de laisser ses actions parler pour lui. La surprise comme le plaisir du Capitaine face à sa déclaration sont maîtrisés mais visibles et il perd une partie de la tension qui l’habitait, malgré la grimace un peu grandiloquente dont il ponctue la fin de la tirade du vulcain.

« Ah, on parle de nos sentiments alors ? Ce n’est pas mon point fort, Spock, et je ne pensais pas que c’était le tien non plus...

\- Il est illogique de laisser son inconfort personnel entraver l’expression nécessaire de certaines vérités, Jim.

\- Et c’est toi qui dit ça”, commente l’humain à mi-voix avec une intonation sarcastique et un demi-sourire dont la nervosité perceptible atténue le mordant potentiel des mots. “On marche sur la tête... Très bien, qu’il ne soit pas dit que je suis en reste. Bon... Je-  Je suis heureux d’entendre cela, Spock. Je n’ai jamais eu d’ami comme toi et c’est un honneur que tu me considères comme tel, je...” Il penche la tête, s'adoucit. “Je ne voudrais en aucun cas gâcher cela. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que nous couchions ensemble, même si mes mains sont apparemment irrésistibles...” Il agite les doigts comme pour souligner son point, mais son expression reste sérieuse. “Je sais que tu penses que je suis incapable de faire preuve de retenue et aussi probablement que c’est le mauvais moment pour commencer, mais c’est pour le mieux.

\- Je ne nie pas trouver tes mains fascinantes, Jim”, murmure Spock en sentant le sang lui monter aux joues malgré la maîtrise qu’il s’efforce de maintenir. “Mais tu fais erreur, si tu considères que le sujet est purement sexuel, du moins pour moi.”

Jim ferme brièvement les yeux, les rouvre.

“Et c’est encore pire s’il ne l’est pas, Spock, parce que ce nous avons tous deux des responsabilités et qu’une - il toussote - qu’une _relation_ entre nous modifierait nécessairement notre dynamique de commandement.

\- Es-tu familier avec le terme _t’hy’la_ , Jim ?

\- C’est... du haut-vulcain, non ? Ça veut dire...” Il fronce le nez... “Ami ? Frère ? Je ne suis pas sûr.

\- C’est un terme qui est utilisé indifféremment pour désigner tout cela ensemble, mais également amant, frère ou soeur de sang. Pour des questions reproductives, le mariage et la sexualité chez les vulcains sont divorcés de l’aspect émotionnel. Un ou une _t’hy’la_ est l’individu avec lequel l’on a un lien fort et intime, durable... et pour ceux qui ont la chance d’entretenir ce lien avec un membre du sexe opposé, le _t’hy’la_ devient également l’amant ou l’amante le moment venu, mais c’est une chance rare. Et lorsque deux hommes sont concernés, sont _t’hy’lara,_ le terme à exactement la même force d’implication, à l’exception du fait que la relation n’est pas sexuelle.

\- Je ne comprends pas...”

Spock ferme les yeux puis les rouvre, se force à continuer malgré la difficulté. Sans surprise Jim est incapable de rester immobile, va et vient dans la pièce, avant de se percher sur le bord de son bureau, visage indéchiffrable. Ses mais sont un instant au repos, jointures blanchies sur le rebord du plateau.  

“ Tu es mon _t’hy’la,_ Jim _._ Je comprendrais si- Je sais que le fait que je te considère comme un être qui m’est extrêmement cher ne signifie pas que tu fasses de même; mais... La sexualité n’a rien à voir là-dedans, et le fait de devenir amants ou non ne changerait en rien l’intensité de l’égard que je te porte, au fait qu’en ce qui me concerne la relation existe déjà.

\- _Spock_ ”, souffle Jim avec quelque chose comme de l’incrédulité. “Tu es en train de me dire que tu es-... _émotionnellement compromis._ Pour moi.

\- Ce n’est pas de la compromission, Jim.” Il ne comprend pas, constate Spock avec une inquiétude grandissante. “C’est parfaitement logique. Et je reste tout à fait capable d’accomplir mon devoir sans me laisser influencer.

\- Et tu veux que nous soyons- _amants”,_ le haut des pommettes de Jim s’empourpre légèrement, Spock ne peut manquer la manière dont le bleu de ses yeux s’assombrit, dont son pouls frémis un peu plus vite à fleur de peau dans le creux de sa gorge. Mais son désir manifeste ne fait en aucun cas perdre le fil au jeune homme, constate-t-il avec une pointe de fierté qui est à la fois inappropriée et paradoxale. Jim plisse les yeux, tout aussi vif qu’à l’accoutumée.

“Tu viens de dire que lorsqu’il s’agit de deux hommes, le fait d’être _t’hy’la_ \- _t’hy’lara ? -_ est platonique.

\- En effet. La sexualité vulcaine est entièrement reproductive, et non pas récréative. Il n’y a pas de notion d’homosexualité, parce que celle-ci est inexistante.

\- Ha”, fait Jim, et Spock peut voir avec soulagement qu’il commence à assembler les pièces du puzzle. “ Mais toi tu n’es pas vulcain, tu es à moitié humain.

\- En effet.

\- Et tu as manifestement la capacité d’une _sexualité récréative_...” Il s’abstient de ponctuer l’expression du tortillement de sourcil plein de sous-entendus salaces auquel Spock aurait eu le droit en temps normal, ce en quoi ce dernier est tout à fait reconnaissant.

“Les hybrides humains-vulcains sont très rares, et je suis à ma connaissance l’un des seuls à avoir survécu jusqu’à la puberté. Les médecins ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui se passerait lorsque je grandirais, mais il s’est avéré que mon développement était bien plus proche de celui d’un adolescent humain - bien que moins... _vigoureux_ , s’il faut les en croire -, que de celui d’un vulcain de mon âge. Les vulcains connaissent des changements à l’adolescence, mais on ne peut pas exactement parler de puberté comme la vive les humains.

\- Outch,” fait Jim. “Ça a dû craindre.

\- Ce n’était qu’une différence parmi tant d’autres, et à l’époque j’essayais encore d’être le plus parfaitement vulcain possible”, répond simplement Spock parce qu’il n’a pas spécialement envie de s’étendre sur le sujet. “Et je suspecte que ma maîtrise de la méditation a dû rendre l’expérience plus supportable qu’elle ne l’aurait été pour un adolescent humain dans ma situation...

\- Quand même. C’est une période qui craint déjà pour les ados humains entourés d’autres ados humains qui passent par la même chose, alors avoir été le seul à vivre ça... Je suis désolé.

\- C’est un sentiment irrationnel.”

Jim hausse les épaules.

“Je le suis quand même, il va falloir t’y faire. Et alors, Uhura...

\- A été ma première et seule relation sexuelle, oui.

\- Et tu n’as jamais pensé que tu pourrais être...

\- C’est irrationnel de ma part de ne pas l’avoir envisagé plutôt...” Mais quand Nyota a fini par mettre fin à leur relation lorsqu’il est devenu manifeste que Spock n’était pas globalement aussi intéressé et investi qu’elle sur le plan physique, il a simplement présumé que la faute venait de lui, mis les différences et les manquements sur le compte de sa physiologie hybride, et s’est reconcentré sur ce qu’il maîtrisait, ses responsabilités et les demandes toujours grandissantes de son poste, sans même considérer d’autres possibilités.

“Et donc, mes mains t’ont fait réaliser que...

\- La vanité te sied mal, Jim.

\- Je croyais qu’il était illogique de mentir ?”

Il y a ce que Spock sait à présent identifier comme de la taquinerie dans le ton de l’humain, mais aussi quelque chose de plus tendu en arrière-plan, aussi ne répond-t-il pas, se contentant de fixer l’autre homme en silence jusqu’à ce que Jim soupire et secoue la tête.

“D’accord, d’accord... C’est juste que c’est... surprenant comme révélation. Je veux dire, je ne vais pas mentir, je savais que notre... amitié était - est - quelque chose de profond, de sérieux, et je ne peux pas non plus nier que tu es objectivement plutôt canon, que j’y ai... _pensé._ Et je sais qu’on a _quelque chose..._ Mais ce que tu proposes, ce n’est plus du tout le même niveau, tu sais ça ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si c’était juste une question de sexe...  Le sexe je sais gérer... Si c’était simplement du fétichisme je saurais quoi faire, mais non, toi tu me sors le grand jeu, le “je suis et je serai toujours ton ami”, mon dieu... C’est... difficile à digérer. Parce que ce serait du sérieux, n’est-ce pas ? Si on décidait d’être _t’hy’lara_ dans tous les sens du terme ? Ça voudrait dire monogamie et tout le tralala...

\- Je ne sais pas ce que “tout le tralala” sous-entend, Jim, mais-

\- Et je n’en sais rien non plus, parce qu’au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué, c’est quelque chose que je ne fais pas, les relations ! Bon sang, je n’ai pas... le plus long que j’ai été avec une fille - ou un mec - a été six mois, et c’était battre tous les recors ! Et toi tu arrives comme une fleur et tu m’annonces que tu es tombé amoureux de moi...

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Ne joue pas avec les mots, Spock, c’est tout comme. C’est _sérieux._ Et je ne suis pas...

\- Je te l’ai dit, quoi que tu décides, je suis et je resterai ton ami.”

Jim, qui est en train de se frotter le visage, s’interrompt et lui jette un regard entre ses doigts avant de laisser retomber ses mains avec un soupir.

“ C’est ce que le vieux-toi à dit la première fois qu’il m’a vu”, annonce-t-il avec une sobriété retrouvée.

Spock considère la révélation avec sérieux. Il ignore ce qu’était exactement la relation de l’autre Jim et de son double, dans l’univers alternatif qui n’a pas vu Vulcain réduite en cendres, et il ne tient pas vraiment à le savoir... Mais c’est étrangement rassurant malgré tout, ce miroir inversé dans lequel quelles que soient leurs erreurs et leurs errances, leur amitié est resté une constante.

“Jim”, dit-il. “Je ne te demande pas de m’épouser. Je te demande de nous laisser une chance de savoir si cela pourrait fonctionner entre nous...

\- Tu as découvert que tu étais attiré par moi il n’y a même pas une demi-heure, Spock ! Tu ne trouves pas que c’est un peu se précipiter ? Écoute, je ne suis peut-être pas un expert en relations sérieuses, mais le sexe ça me connaît. Je sais- je sais que maintenant ça semble la meilleure idée du monde, que rien ne peut mal tourner. Que c’est comme de l’électricité sous ta peau, ou de l’eau juste à portée de main alors que tu es assoiffé, que ça serait tellement simple, tellement naturel... Mais ce n’est que du désir, Spock, des hormones et des réactions chimiques dans ton cerveau, c’est comme être ivre, c’est fantastique sur le coup, mais les décisions que tu prends sous son emprise sont rarement les meilleurs.”

Le pouls de Jim frémit sur sa gorge, ses mains dansent nerveusement pendant qu’il se remet debout, arpente l’espace exigu de la cabine. Spock visualise l’espace d’une seconde les mouvements qu’il lui faudrait faire pour réduire la distance entre eux, pour intercepter ses mains et capturer ses doigts dans les siens, les immobiliser.

“Jim, crois-tu vraiment que je sois compromis au point de ne pas savoir ce que je dis, de n’avoir pas conscience de ce que je te propose ? Que je me connaisse si mal ?

\- Tu ne savais pas que tu étais attirés par les hommes.

\- Je ne suis pas “attiré par les hommes””, répond simplement Spock. “L’échantillon statistique est bien trop faible pour pouvoir en tirer une généralisation aussi vaste. Je suis attiré par toi, James Tiberius Kirk, qui est mon _t’hy’l’a._

\- Mais tu pourrais l’être, peut-être, ne serait-il pas logique d’expérimenter, d’élargir ton échantillon statistique avant de sauter sur les conclusions ?”

Spock hausse les sourcils et Jim semble réaliser ce qu’il vient de dire, referme la bouche avec une expression douloureuse.

“ C’est un argument fallacieux, Jim. Je ne cherche pas de relations sexuelles pour leur propre fin... Et quant à une relation émotionnelle... Je n’ai jamais eu plus d’estime pour quiconque que je n’en ai pour toi. Il est possible que je sois plus attiré par la forme masculine que féminine, ou simplement que le fait que j’ai hérité d’une sexualité plus humaine me permette de désirer physiquement mon _Thy’l’a_ quelque soit son sexe. Je te désire non pas parce que tu es mâle, mais parce que tu es toi-même de la tête au pied. Jusqu’au bout des doigts. Et à présent que je le sais, je ne veux l’ignorer.”

Les pupilles de Jim sont à présent complètement dilatées, trahissent son masque d’indifférence, mais il refuse de lâcher prise.

“ Tu pourrais ne pas apprécier l’aspect sexuel autant que tu le penses...

\- Auquel cas nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir, bien que je n’ai que peu de doute sur le sujet.”

Pas à présent qu’il a identifié la nature de son obsession, qu’il peut reconnaître son désir, l’excitation qui pulse et brûle sous sa peau pour ce qu’elle est. La tentation est forte d’en appeler à l’audace de Jim, de passer à des avances plus directes, mais il veut le convaincre de manière honnête, qui ne lui laisserait pas de regret ni de rancoeur si les choses devaient en venir là. “Et si l’objet de l’expérimentation est de déterminer si nous sommes “sexuellement compatibles” comme le disent les humains, alors avoir des rapports sexuels avec un autre individu n’apporterait aucune nouvelle information pertinente. Ce n’est pas une situation perdante, Jim.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que je sois celui qui argumente en faveur de la prudence alors que tu es prêt à sauter dedans les deux pieds en avant”, commente Jim en secouant la tête de manière incrédule. “Cette conversation est surréaliste.

\- Nous sommes _t’hy’lara,_ Jim Kirk. Je te désire, et tu me désires en retour. Ce n’est que logique.”

Jim passe la langue sur ses lèvres et ne nie pas. Il y a dans sa voix une note qui électrise la surface de la peau de Spock, fait éclore dans son cerveau une bouffée d’émotions incandescentes qui se mêlent les unes aux autres sans qu’il puisse les distinguer ni les contenir.

“C’est la première fois qu’on me séduit à coup de logique. Et moi qui pensai que tu ne pouvais plus me surprendre...”

Spock accepte le compliment sous-entendu d’un bref mouvement de tête, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il a présenté ses arguments, Jim a tous les éléments nécessaires à présent pour prendre une décision informée. Il lui fait de nouveau face, juste hors de portée.  

“Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, Spock. Tu es peut-être sûr que le sexe entre nous ne changerait rien pour toi, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant. Tu es mon Second, et si je devais tomber- si j’avais des ordres à donner te mettant en danger, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais.

\- Comment réagirais-tu s’il s’agissait de Léonard ? Si tu devais lui donner des ordres en connaissant leur issue certaine ?”

La commissure de ses lèvres se plie avec sérieux, de la détresse presque..

“C’est injuste, Spock. Tu sais comme moi à quel point il est difficile de savoir, d’anticiper ce que l’on ferait dans de telles situations. Je- C’est quelque chose auquel j’ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et tu sais que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver une autre solution, j’irais chercher Léonard dans le volcan comme j’ai été te chercher, s’il le fallait. Mais si je n’avais pas le choix, si ce n’était pas seulement une question de règles et qu’il y avait des vies dans l’autre plateau de la balance, si c’était un Kobayashi Maru et qu’il le fallait vraiment... je donnerais les ordres. Et je sais que Léonard obéirait.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse. Tu ne me traiterais pas différemment du Dr McCoy, et tu sais que je ne le voudrais pas.”

Jim secoue la tête avec incrédulité.

“Spock... Tu aurais dû faire politicien, pas scientifique. Tu es plus dur en affaire qu’un Tellarite. Mais je ne peux pas te répondre toute de suite. J’ai besoin de réfléchir.”

C’est une demande parfaitement rationnelle, et Spock n’est pas déçu.

“ Dans ce cas, je vais me retirer. Bonne nuit, Capitaine - Jim.

\- Bonne nuit, Spock.”

La porte coulisse dans son dos, le laissant seul dans le couloir gris. La différence brutale de température le fait frissonner mais il n’en reste pas moins un instant immobile, souffle soudainement désordonné, à reprendre ses esprits.

 

\---

 

Spock a garanti à Jim que ce qui se passe entre eux n’impacterait pas ses performances, et il tient sa parole. Le lendemain sur la passerelle il est détaché et efficace, donne son évaluation technique lorsque le Capitaine la requière, remet courtoisement en question sa décision de traverser une zone d'interférences magnétiques plutôt que de la contourner, puis fait en sorte que la traversée de la zone à risque se déroule dans les meilleures conditions lorsque Jim tranche et décide malgré tout qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre de perdre les quatre jours qu'impliqueraient un détour ; reste à ses côtés durant les six heures tendues que dure la traversée. Après son quart il dîne avec Nyota et a une longue discussion avec elle sur son projet d’intégration du Klingon au Traducteur Universel, puis aide le lieutenant Singh à isoler l’erreur récurrente qui fausse son protocole expérimental ; ne tressaille même pas quand au détour d’un couloir désert il croise Jim plongé dans une intense discussion avec le docteur McCoy, mains virevoltant avec véhémence jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive Spock et qu’elles retombent, qu’il se raidisse de manière presque embarrassée.

C'est comme si se déclarer l'avait déchargé du poids intangible et pourtant bien présent qui l'alourdissait jusque-là sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et lui empêchait toute méditation efficace, le détachement et la clarté de vision qu'il recherche.

Rien n’a changé et tout est pourtant différent. Il peut à présent identifier le désir qui tressaille en lui quand son regard se pose sur Jim, et de savoir ce qu'il est lui permet de l'embrasser et de le dépasser. Non pas de se prémunir de sa brûlure, mais d'accepter cette dernière, de la laisser passer à travers lui quand l'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisent et que le bleu des yeux de Jim est l'accélérant d'une réaction chimique qu'il aurait jusque-là jugée impossible.

Jim avait raison : Spock a été impulsif dans son offre, et il met tout son temps libre à profit de la méditation, pour trier et comprendre tous les courants qui poussent en lui… Mais Jim avait tort également, car rien dans ses réflexions ne contredit son impulsion première, ne le pousse à regretter sa demande. Et s’il sent parfois le poids du regard de son Capitaine peser sur sa nuque lorsqu’il est penché sur sa console, il l’accepte comme il accepte le reste, suspendu pour un temps dans un état de paix avec lui-même tel qu’il n’en a jamais vraiment connu, pas même avant Vulcain. Il a trouvé l’une des pièces manquantes de son puzzle intime dans le ballet des mains de Jim Kirk, et même s’il ne lui est jamais donné de les tenir entre les siennes, il lui semble qu’il saurait se contenter de cette connaissance.

Il a assez de lucidité pour accepter le fait que c’est un répit probablement temporaire, mais également assez pour en profiter tant que celui-ci durera. L’ataraxie est un état rare, même pour un vulcain et quoi que choisisse Jim, cela en marquera probablement la fin.

Trois jours s’écoulent ainsi.

 

Au soir du quatrième jour, Spock se retire dans sa cabine la fin de son quart, après quelques heures passées dans les laboratoires à avancer des projets personnels dernièrement négligés. Il est en train d’accomplir le rituel apaisant - allumer l'encens, étendre sa natte - qui est à la fois le prélude et une part intégrale de sa méditation journalière lorsque sonne la porte.

C’est Jim, et Spock s’efface sans un mot pour le laisser entrer, l’observe en silence lorsqu’il s’immobilise au centre de la pièce et pivote sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Il porte un simple t-shirt sans aucune trace de son rang, a les mains dans ses poches, la ligne des épaules raidie et son masque de bravade soigneusement ajusté. S’il remarque le matériel de méditation à demi en place, il choisit de ne pas le commenter, soutient à la place le regard de Spock un long moment.

Puis il sort ses mains de ses poches, les ouvre puis les referme deux fois sur le vide le long de ses cuisses, un geste dont Spock est incapable de déterminer s’il est nerveux, ou délibéré.

“Ton offre tient toujours ?” demande-t-il, puis, lorsque Spock acquiesce gravement : “Très bien alors, baisons.”

Et avant que Spock n’ait le temps d’intégrer ce qu’il vient de dire, il franchit en deux longues enjambées la distance qui les sépare, glisse sa main droite contre la nuque du vulcain - un geste d’une grâce étrange, note Spock en un éclair, presque comme le premier mouvement d’une chorégraphie parfaitement répétée - attire sa tête vers lui, se porte en avant et leurs lèvres se rencontrent, se heurtent d’abord, puis se retrouvent plus sûrement, et Spock ne note plus rien du tout.

Au bout d’un moment il se ressaisit juste assez pour pouvoir décider de laisser sa main droite où elle se trouve, sur le torse de Jim où elle a été prise entre eux deux, pour hésite brièvement avant de poser l’autre sur la taille de l’humain, puis - un peu plus tard encore - de la glisser dans son dos quand Jim utilise sa prise pour les rapprocher un peu plus, pour coller leurs corps l’un à l’autre dans une intimité de contact qui met la peau de Spock en feu.

Envolé, le calme détachement qui était le sien encore une demi-heure auparavant ! Ne restent plus de Jim et son souffle contre ses lèvres, Jim et sa frénésie communicative, Jim et ses mains dans ses cheveux, qui désorganisent ses mèches et font naître des fourmillements dans son cuir chevelu.

Finalement il parvient à s’arracher au baiser, à mettre assez de distance entre eux pour pouvoir le regarder sans loucher. Le bleu des prunelles de Jim est presque entièrement mangé par le noir de ses pupilles dilatées au maximum et il a l’expression un peu abasourdie que Spock aurait plutôt associée à une électrocution à moyen voltage, mais quand leurs regards se croisent il sourit, un sourire nu, spontané. Et un mélange de ces sentiments que Spock pensait naïvement avoir apprivoisés et quantifiés enfle et s’étend dans sa poitrine, le laisse titubant et le souffle coupé. Il saisit la main libre de l’humain, en embrasse impulsivement les phalanges.

“Jim”, murmure-t-il avec un émerveillement teinté de détresse, “ _t’hy’la...”_  et Jim répond, “Spock, ce que tu veux Spock”, en laissant glisser ses doigts sur son visage, en explorant l’angle de ses sourcils et la ligne de sa mâchoire, le relief de ses oreilles...

“Donne-moi tes mains”, supplie Spock et Jim ne comprend peut-être pas l’urgence de la demande, mais il obéit ; présente ses deux paumes entre eux tournées vers le haut et Spock clôt ses mains autour d’elles, ferme les yeux et se concentre sur le contact de leurs doigts entremêlés, sur la texture de la peau et le jeu des tendons et des muscles sur les os, tout un miracle si parfaitement fonctionnel d'ingénierie naturelle. Les mains de Jim entre les siennes. Le poème de Surak prend à présent tout son sens.

“Laisse-moi faire”, murmure Jim au bout d’un long moment, voix rauque, urgente, et Spock lui abandonne de nouveau l’initiative lorsqu’il se met à caresser des lèvres et des mains toutes les surfaces de peau découverte qu’il peut trouver, puis lorsque ce n’est plus suffisant, attaque de ses doigts agiles les fermetures de son uniforme. Et Spock halète, balbutie des fragments de promesses brisées lorsque son _t’hy’la_ l’accule dos à la cloison, se laisse glisser à genoux devant lui, immobilise une de ses mains dans la sienne et prend l’index et le majeur de l’autre dans sa bouche, une parodie délibérée et obscène de fellation.

Jim ne le quitte pas des yeux quand ses jambes cèdent sous lui et qu’il s’affaisse contre le mur pour le rejoindre au sol. Leur différence de température corporelle moyenne signifie que même avec l’élévation légère de température due à l’activité sexuelle, la peau de l’humain reste plus fraîche que la sienne. La bouche de Jim est un baume tout relatif sur sa peau brûlante : le contraste de température, la texture de sa langue contre les ridules hypersensibles de la pulpe de ses doigts et la vision même de ses phalanges disparaissant dans la bouche de Jim se combinent pour faire perdre à Spock le peu de maîtrise de lui-même qui lui restait. Sa perception du temps se fragmente. Un instant il attire le jeune homme à cheval sur ses cuisses, libère sa main maintenue pour pouvoir le toucher. L’instant suivant ils sont agrippé l’un à l’autre dans un mouvement frénétique, la tête de Jim est rejetée en arrière, la main de Spock le long de la mâchoire, doigts frottant le relief de sa barbe naissante, pouce entre ses lèvres. L’instant d’après encore, et l’un d’entre eux émet un long bruit de gorge éperdu, le dos de Jim s’arque et il enfonce convulsivement ses ongles dans l’épaule de Spock, cherche de nouveau son regard, le soutient quand il le trouve, articule son nom, supplique ou promesse, les deux peut-être.

 

Lorsque Spock retrouve ses esprits, Jim est en train de reprendre sa respiration en longues goulées anhélantes, visage mussé contre le creux de son épaule. Son propre rythme cardiaque est élevé et il s’applique à le faire redescendre avant de se risquer à se redresser, provoquant un grognement de protestation de la part de Jim et un resserrement instinctif du bras passé autour de son torse. Son premier réflexe devrait être d’identifier et classifier les sensations rémanentes qui l’assaillent ou, plus prosaïquement, d’aller chercher de quoi se nettoyer puis se changer, mais à la place, il se contente de passer à son tour un bras autour des épaules de son _t’hy’la,_ de poser son front contre le sien.

Quand son sens de la propreté et du décorum fini par outrepasser le bien-être imprévu de leur position, il déloge gentiment l’autre homme et se remet debout, lui tend une main que Jim accepte sans hésitation pour se lever à son tour. Mais une fois sur ses deux pieds, ce dernier poursuit le mouvement entamé, utilise l’élan pour venir attraper Spock dans une embrassade qui les fait tituber vers le milieu de la pièce. Jim se met à rire, doucement d’abord, puis plus fort. Incapable de déceler la cause de la raillerie, Spock se raidit, tente de se dégager mais l’humain passe une main derrière sa nuque, l’embrasse et murmure “Non, non... Spock, ce n’était pas un rire de moquerie, je te le promets. C’était un rire de contentement et d’incrédulité, parce que tu as encore réussi à me surprendre, et que tu es incroyable.”

Spock n’a rien à répondre à cela, toute sa maîtrise verbale l’ayant apparemment abandonné en même temps que son sens de la répartie : il se contente d'accepter la déclaration de Jim d’un signe de tête, mais ce dernier n’a manifestement pas fini.

“Bon, et pour que ce soit clair : j’ai réfléchi à ce que tu m’as dit, et je ne sais pas pour toi mais en qui me concerne le test de compatibilité sexuelle est manifestement un succès resplendissant, et je veux essayer avec toi. D’être _t’hy’lara_ avec tout ce que ça implique, monogamie et tout le tralala. Je ne veux pas te faire de promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir, mais... je pense qu’on peut le faire. Ensemble.”

Il y aurait beaucoup à dire, mais il choisit de ne relever que la partie la plus simple :

“ Tu n’es pas le seul à être satisfait des résultats de l’expérience. Toutefois un seul point de donnée est insuffisant pour en tirer des conclusions fiables.

\- Je reconnais bien là votre esprit scientifique, Monsieur Spock”, lui répond Jim avec un large sourire. “Nous n’avons donc pas d’autre choix que de répéter l'expérience. Tu as mon entière confiance pour ce qui est de la conception d’un protocole expérimental satisfaisant. “ Il agrippe la main de Spock, et l'entraîne vers la salle de bain. “Et qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois on arrivera même à se déshabiller - quoique le style débraillé te va très bien.”

Sur le pas de la porte, Spock s’immobilise, forçant Jim qui le précédait à se retourner vers lui. Il n’a pas de mot pour la multiplicité et la profondeur de ce qu’il ressent, mais il commence à découvrir que ce n’est pas toujours un mal, qu’étrangement ces émotions n’ont pas oblitéré la sensation de paix qu’il avait touché du doigts. Elle est toujours là, différente comme lui-même est différent, transformé, d’avoir mis ses mains dans celles de Jim ; mais en son essence semblable. Et si le vocabulaire est impuissant pour exprimer tout cela, il y a un sentiment particulier qui surnage, qui a un mot très simple.

“Jim, merci.”

Et Jim sourit, à la fois mutin et sérieux, presse sa main dans la sienne.

“C’est à moi de te remercier, Spock. _T’hy’la._ ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Le poème vulcain faussement attribué à Surak est librement adapté du magnifique Les Mains d’Elsa, de Louis Aragon, qui a pour l’occasion été amputé d’un certain nombre de strophes et très légèrement modifié puisque “âme” y a été remplacé par “katra”.
> 
>  
> 
> \- D’après le Vulcan Language Dictionary (http://www.starbase-10.de/vld), t'hy'la peut signifier ami/ami à vie, ami/amant/compagnon de toute une vie, frère/soeur de sang, âme soeur. T'hylara en est le pluriel.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Zackary Quinto est effectivement gaucher.
> 
>  
> 
> \- L’interprétation de la sexualité vulcaine est la mienne.  
> Si les vulcains ont a priori une sexualité basée sur les cycles des mâles plutôt que sur ceux des femelles et qui ne leur permet de procréer que tout les sept ans sous menace de mort, on peut supposer qu’ils sont incapables d’avoir des rapports sexuels le reste du temps (c’est une interprétation comme une autre, et celle que j’ai choisi pour cette histoire). Si en prime ils ont une attirance automatique vers l’individu avec lequel ils ont un lien psychique artificiellement préétabli lors des mariages arrangés - toujours des femmes donc) l’homosexualité masculine est sans doute quasi inexistante, ou du moins une aberration au sens statistique du terme (et dans ce cas tellement peu discutée et tellement taboue que Spock en ignore jusqu’à la possibilité, ce qui revient au même). C’est la théorie de laquelle je suis partie pour cette fic.
> 
>  
> 
> \- « On transforme sa main en la mettant dans une autre. »  
> Paul Eluard


End file.
